1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus used for walking and resting upon the water, specifically platform stays attached to pontoons while one is walking upon the water, and allows one to sit and rest after walking upon the water.
2. The Relevant Technology
This apparatus relates to an apparatus allowing a person to walk upon the water. More specifically the invention provides a platform for one to sit and rest on after walking upon the water. The platform also comes with a ladder inside of it, allowing the user to get into and out of the water with the use of ladder. Many types of devices have been proposed in the past which allow a person to walk on a body of water, but there are no other devices with a platform attached to It behind the user while user is walking upon the water, or has a ladder inside platform enabling the user to get back on apparatus if one was to fall in the water. The platform stays attached to the pontoons while one is walking on the water, providing a place to sit and rest or fish after walking upon the water. User can simply stand up and continue to walk upon the water after sitting on platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,430 is an example of such a water walking device without a platform attached to it while walking. The pontoons in this invention are fabricated from Styrofoam or other similar buoyant materials and the device is also fitted with transverse stabilizers to maintain a fixed relationship between the individual pontoons. The pontoons slide along the transverse stabilizers to maintain their relative positions and the overall result is a cumbersome device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,184 describes a water walking device also manufactured from a buoyant material such as from rubber or Styrofoam. The user's foot is attached to the top of this device with a foot piece that locks the user's foot to the pontoon. This device also includes rotatable paddles attached to the bottom surface of the pontoon which are allowed to rotate horizontally against the bottom surface of the pontoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,621 describes a third type of water walking device. This device is manufactured from polyurethane foam or other similar material. It has means for attaching the user's foot in place in the pontoon footwell which includes the use of hook and loop tape or a resilient spring like u-shaped rear ankle support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,822 describes a fourth water walking device that has a pair of buoyant platforms with a pair of sidewalls attached to the top surface of each of the platforms. Removable, inflatable buoyant pontoons are secured to the platforms through flexible sleeves secured to the sidewalls. The pontoons have footwells into which the user inserts his foot, resting the foot on the platform and the foot is secured in place by the addition of the air pressure to the pontoon.